The Martyrdom of Sta. Conrada (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title = Produced by |Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = Written by |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Starring |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Distributor |Row 5 info = Margovyan National Pictures |Row 6 title = Release Date |Row 6 info = September 10, 2014 |Row 7 title = Duration |Row 7 info = 238 minutes |Row 8 title = Budget |Row 8 info = 270 million |Row 9 title = Box office |Row 9 info = m698,406,455}} is a 2014 historical epic comedy-drama co-produced by , and , and based on a screenplay written by , and . It stars a huge cast headed by , and , and is directed by . It follows the life story of Sta. Conrada Riviera, a Colombian nun who was arrested for being part of the Arbat Friars' Revolution, and was sold for slavery to a British gang, who used her as a sex slave until her death in 1706, as well as her journey to sainthood. The film was released on September 10, 2014. Despite garnering a total of almost 700 million margots at the end of its nine-week theatrical run, the film received mixed reviews from critics. Plot In a small Arbat town in the Amazonian region of what was known as the New Kingdom of Granada, called Ruma Rosada (now known as the province of Quintin del Pan, Margovya), there lied a small Catholic chapel, which was built by a Spanish-Italian priest named Luciano Riviera ( ) in 1634 with the help of natives from the indigenous Arbat civilization. Riviera was executed in 1639 after the Spaniards heard about the chapel, which teaches true Catholic principles and values, as opposed to the Spaniards' twisted virtues that involved money and greed. The Spanish officials let the natives keep the chapel, on the condition that Spanish friars will be occupying the chapel. However, the Arbat natives were persistent in keeping the legacy of the one true religious leader of their town that eventually, the Spanish friars that preached in the chapel died out; the last one, Fray Agustin Amparro ( ), who was known to the natives as "Fray Botod," died in 1668. Not long after, the chapel once again fell out of the map, and Arbat volunteers have soon taken over; Paciano Quijano ( ), son of Antonio Quijano, who was one of only few who received mentoring from Riviera himself, became the head of the parish at the young age of 21, and was very dedicated to serving God and spreading His teachings not only to the Arbat natives, but also to the natives of neighboring towns. However, the church has invited natives from neighborhoods too far from the town that it's slowly put itself back on the map. On 1684, during the parish's jubilee celebration, while the devotees were in the middle of a celebratory mass, hundreds of Spanish militiamen barged in, and started shooting everyone with their rifles, causing a panic to follow. Almost the entire community was able to escape from the wrath of the Spaniards, except for about twenty pastors, nuns, and children, who were then executed in various ways; one of the pastors was beheaded, and had his severed head displayed in a carriage while the Spaniards took it on a tour around the city to "raise awareness" on the effects of going against the colonizers. Paciano decided to gather the remaining religious people of the wrecked town, and, started what was known as the Arbat Friars' Revolution, wherein they would travel distant places, and enlighten other natives in New Granada on the truth about the Word of God. Conrada Riviera de Mercado ( ), daughter of Luciano Riviera, a true descendant of the Arbat clan through her mother Soledad ( ), then a nun serving the hungry and poor in the old chapel, initially refused to leave her town and participate in the revolution, let alone help protect the only legacy left by her father, although she agreed to stay in town, be part of the defense, and heal people who could be injured during this revolution. During this time, Conrada and her husband, Guillermo Mercado ( ), fed hungry and poor children from their own home, and educated them on the Word of God, and strengthened their faith. However, after Guillermo died in the hands of the Spaniards on February 6, 1687, Conrada then decided to find and follow Paciano, who, according to word on the street, was somewhere near a town riverside of the Amazon river near the origin of the Arbat civilization (now known as the city of Svolochyville, Opula, Margovya). Cast ;The Arbat Natives * as Conrada Riviera de Mercado (now Sta. Conrada Riviera of Arbat; formerly Beata Conrada Riviera de Mercado of Arbat), a Granadian nun who participated in the Arbat Friars' Revolution after the death of her husband in 1687, until she was captured by the Spaniards in 1697. * as Guillermo Mercado, husband of Conrada, an Arbat pastor who became a big part of the Arbat Friars' Revolution until his death in 1687. * as Luciano Riviera, Conrada's father, a Spanish-Italian priest who, after ex-communication and exile to an ancient Arbat town in New Granada, fell in love with a native. He established the chapel that introduced the Arbat natives to the "true" Roman Catholicism. * as Soledad Arbat de Riviera, Conrada's mother, an Arbat native who happens to be a descendant of the Arbat clan, the royalty of the ancient Arbat civilization. * as Paciano Quijano, the head of the church established by Luciano Riviera after "Fray Botod"'s death in 1668; led the Arbat Friars' Revolution in 1684. His death in 1725 marked the end of the revolution. * as Nicanor de Madrid, one of the Arbat missionaries. * as Jose Maria Madrigal, one of the Arbat missionaries. * as Andres Tiburcio, one of the Arbat missionaries. * as Josefa Rodriguez, an Arbat nun who was arrested along with Conrada. She was sold to an Italian mafia shortly before Conrada was sentenced, and was beaten to death not long after. * as Constancia Mercado y Riviera, Conrada and Guillermo's daughter, who also fell into the hands of the British gang 16 years after her mother's death in 1706. ;Spanish friars and officials * as Fray Leandro Tolentino * as Fray Pacito de Guzman * as Fray Antonio Arguelles * as Fray Agustin "Fray Botod" Amparro * as Alejandro Murillo * as Miguel Suarez * as King * as Teodoro Perez ;The Humpshire Organisation * as Humphrey Winchester * as Maurice Popper * as Ronald Freeman * as Calvin Joyner * as Oscar Reed * as Jerome Reynolds * as Lance Reynolds * as Dmitri Zakharov * as Lou Yeager * as Kenneth Kentucky * as Chandler Perry * as Travis Costner * as Gary Costner * as David Greenford * as Fran Gilmore * as Paul Harrington * as Ryan Anderson * as Angus Olson * as Abraham Jenkins * as Charles Ryder * as Bart Fillmore * as Rick McNeil * as Hugh McCarthy * as Anders Fillmore * as Willem Rivers * as Daniel Carthage * as Lewis Klein * as Marty Kipping * as Jacob Horner * as Matthew Smith * as Jack Fields * as Thaddeus Morris * as Wesley Masterson * as Andrew Perkins * as Zachary Grant * as Timothy Jones * as Thomas Jones * as Christopher Pratt * as Burt Anders * as Darius Goodman * as Jason Willis * as Bruce Gill * as Grey Dale * as Stuart Brander * as Valentin Yakovlev * as Dale Quaker * as Simon Quinn * as Michael Peck * as Justin Rover * as William Harbinger ;Other characters * as Miguela del Rosario, a close friend of Conrada and her family, who was raped and almost killed by the Spanish friars in 1729. * as Dionisio Santibañez, an Arbat militiaman who stops the friars from killing Miguela del Rosario but is executed by the Inquisition in revenge. * as Elena Martinez, another Granadian prisoner who became the last victim of the Humpshire Organisation, which was completely dissolved in 1775; Conrada Riviera's first verified miracle. * as , the current sitting pope who beatified Conrada Riviera on January 26, 1777. * as Marfa Janduva, a modern-Margovyan rape victim who developed HIV in the mid-1950s, but healed in 1958; Conrada's second miracle * as , the pope who canonized Conrada on July 22, 1959. Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya)